Get Me Out
by Franci The Glitch
Summary: (Asked by Robinsonsiblings) A Virus send Vanellope to another dimension, where she meets a new version of Calhoun and a younger version of Ralph and Felix. But this world is surviving to an after Cy-Bugs invasion and Vanellope will need to join forces to a group of rebels to stop it to be destroied forever, full summarie inside.
1. Prolog: The worst wake up ever

**Summarie: Vanellope accidentaly got a mysterious virus that sent her to a diferent dimension, where she find herself in a diferent version of Sugar Rush, Felix and Ralph are still kids, Dragon's Hunters and American's Spy were still plugged in, Turbo is alive and still young, King Candy is her father, Sugar Rush has a group of villains who are fighting against Dragon's Hunters and she was about to get married. Also she has to face a group of troublemakers who are against her, the fact no one believe she is from another dimension and stop this wedding before she get locket on that world forever. At the same time, another version of Vanellope is messing with Vanellope's true world. Will they get ride of this virus and send the two to their own worlds before they ruin everything?**

* * *

Vanellope entered James' laboratory in Fix-It Felix Jr.  
"Hi Jay! What's up?"  
"Hello Vanie! It was found at Hero's Duty after game hours." He showed her a small container with a long metal piece, with red lines on it.  
"Seems a piece of something to me." She said.  
"Yeah, but..." Before he could continue, the boy's cellphone rang and he ran upstairs to get it.  
Curious, Vanellope opened the container and took the small long piece in her hands.  
Despiste the appearence, that wasn't made of metal. It was flexible, but very hard and sharp.  
Suddenly, Vanellope feel that hurt her hand. She cried in pain and left that and the container fell on the ground.  
Dames come running down the stairs.  
"Vanie, you're all right?"  
"Yeah, it just fell here, I think I hurt my hand."  
James examined the girl's hand but found nothing.  
"See, nothing to worry. So, what are you doing here?"  
"Nothing important. I just passed to see you. I'm backing home right now. See you in Sugar Rush tomorrow!" She run off the house, but not back to her game, she was going to find Clarion.

She got surprised to find Clarion just when she finally decided to go back to Sugar Rush. The girl was just sat down on a rock, near Diet Cola Mountain, playing a kind of flaute, eyes closed and a soft expression that no one was used to see.  
Suddenly Vanellope feel her head turn and saw shadows around her, like if the whole world was glitching. She felt her whole body shaking and she glitched uncontrolaby. She kneeled down and closed her eyes 'till she felt everything back to normal.  
She opened her eyes and looked around, but everything seemed the same, except Clarion wasn't there anymore. She just shook her head, tinking that was another of Clarion's tricks and walked back to her castle.  
But as she arrived there she noticed something was wrong. The walls inside the castle were pink and white, but Vanellope had painted everything teal and white.  
But she thought that was just her head still scrambled. She walked back to her room and threw herself on her bed to take a nap.

* * *

Vanellope woke up with a soft known voice calling her.

"Vanilla, wake up!"

She slowly blinked, trying to rercognize that voice but she just couldn't. The little girl sat up and opened her eyes, being blinded for some moments by the bright sunlight filling the entire room. But as she managed to foccus the person sat down at her side she screamed and glitched away. There was no one else than King Candy.

"H-How you're back?" She asked frightened, ready to run off the room.

"What are you talking about dear?" He asked confuse and worried.

"Why calling me this way?" She looked confuse "And you was surprised to be death and..." She couldn't even finish her thought. What was going on there?

"Oh, c'mon sweetie, it was just an horrible nightmare." He softly assured her, a swwet smile, arms opened calling her to a hug, like if she was just a frightened little kid. Well, technicaly she was, but still...

Vanellope don't moved, even with all that warm way he was acting, she not trusted him, but she wanted to find out what was going on there, so she tried to not demonstrate how frightned she was.

"Well, breakfast time. You tell me about your nightmare down the dinning room."

King Candy leave the room and Vanellope take a time to follow him.

"You're acting so strange today Sugar Cube." King Candy commented to Vanellope as they sat down each one on a head of the table. "It's because of your nightmare?"

"I'm fine." Vanellope lied, forcing a shy smile to him, but without take her eyes off her piece of cake. She was trying to aparent natural, but that was hard.

"They did it to you?" He asked worried, Vanellope tried to not aparent she don't know who he was talking about. "Want me to check up your code? Just to be sure?"

"No!" Vanellope yelled, before notice and try to correct "Well... I mean... Don't need to worry, I will be fine."

"Better you be. You don't want to loose the party, do you?"

"What party?" She couldn't help bu asked.

"The birthday party of your fiancé of course."

"What?!" She had just heard right? She was just nine years old, how could she be getting married? And who? Risking spoil her disguise she asked "Who?"

"Prince Korin Duskwalker, of course. You're sure they did nothing? You seem a lot confuse today?"

Aaron? She knew that guy? The name sounded familiar, but she... Of course, Korin was James' birth name.

"You mean James Duskwalker Fletcher Fix-It, no?" She couldn't help but corrected.

"Fix-It!" He suddenly exclaimed standing up. "This time they got so far! Someone has to put this kids under control! I bet it's Aranne again, they will need to put her on the line." And still mumbling with himsrelf he let Vanellope alone.

The girl finishe her breakfast and leave the castle. She was going to find out what was going on there, and the better way to do that was search someone who she could trust and could know the truth. Normaly she would ask Clarion, but since King Candy seemed think the girl, Aranne , like he had called her, had done something to Vanellope, she was going to search another person, and the best one she could think up was Swizzle.


	2. 1 - The Mystery Begins

Vanellope searched for a kart to her to go around instead of just walk. The only thing she found was a smaller replic of King Cady's kart but pink.

Even in a racing kart she took around half an hour to find Swizzle at the border of Chocolate Rock Canyon. If things were being normal she could be surprised in find him alone, but in the actual circunstances...  
"Hey Swizz!" She called.  
Swizzle looked at her in surprise.  
"Princess Vanellope, what happened to you?" He asked. "You're looking so..."  
"Rebel?" She suggested.  
"Yeah. Something like this. Your higness." He added.  
"Please, don't call me it. And maybe I have changed."

"Since yesterday?"  
"Yeah, believe me. Can we talk in somewhere private?"  
"We're alone now."  
"No, I prefer a place more secret. Maybe somewhere outside." She suggested.

"Vanellope, it's dangerous to go outside. The Cy-Bugs were all around there and you never know where or when one will appear. Adora created a dispositive to keep them from enter the two only remaining games on the whole Arcade, but outta here we couldn't survive." Swizzle explained.

"You're saying the whole Arcade was ruined?" Vanellope asked "Ad about the characters?"  
"Some got missing, and a few survived but mostly are death. They say there was a small chance, Adora and Fix-It Felix were creating an anti-virus program to restore the Arcade."

"And why they didn't it?"  
"Because both got missing. No one even dared to try to find the program again. At least no one I know. But ask Sticky, she know more about it than me since she was close to Adorabeezle."

"And where I can find her? I'm not up to another long search around Sugar Rush."  
"I bet she's at home. You still know where it is, right?"  
"At soda lake?" Vanellope asked uncertain.  
"Yeah, it was last time I checked, today morning."  
"Thanks Swizz." She walked back to her kart and drove fast to Sticky's house."

Sticky was really home, alongside with Minty and Torvald, the three watching a movie, like nothing was happening outside.  
Vanellope knocked the open door nervously.  
"Your higness!" Minty and Torvald quickly stood up, making a reverence to her.  
Vanellope just shook her head and asked:  
"Can I talk with Sticky in particular?"  
"Of course." Torvald replied. "Sticky, we're going now. See you tomorrow." And with that the two leave the house.  
Sticky made a gesture calling her to sit down at her side.

"So, what's up?" The teal girl asked happily.  
"Why are you the first who wasn't treating me like the princess you all think I am?"  
"Because we're friends. I think I'm still the only one you have."  
"Why?"  
"What's wrong with you Vanellope?"  
"Let me just say I'm not myself right now. I need to know about the project Adora was working on."  
"Who told you about the project?" Sticky suddenly stood up surprised.  
"Swizzle told me."

"Vanellope, well, I can't do it. Look, you aren't the best person to know about it and I..."  
"Please. You don't understand... You noticed something diferent about me?"  
"Yeah. What's up?"  
"I think I'm from another dimension. I need to know more about it to back home."  
Sticky sighed.  
"All right. I will show you, but please, don't tell anyone, principally your father."  
"Who?!" Vanellope asked surprised.  
"King Candy." Vanellope gulped and followed Sticky.

The two parked their karts at the border of the Lovely Forest, or the (pomar) of love-apples.  
"No one come here since Adorabeezle was gone." Sticky told her, climbing on a three and taking an apple. "Hey, taste it!" She shouted, throwing the apple to Vanellope.  
Vanellope bite it. It was sweet outside and a little acid inside, so good.  
"Wow! It's wonderful. This track don't exist in my world."  
"You have to taste the chocolate ones. I will see if I find one."

"So, why are we here? Just to take apples?"  
"No. Adorabeezle's old laboratory is here. I will take you there."  
"And about Clarion?" So Vanellope noticed what she had said "I mean..."  
"Clarion is a lot mysterious. Since her father's death she turned wild and rebel. I'm one of the few you know something real about her, but I will not tell you, not by now."  
"You think this anti-virus can be on the lab?"  
"I and Gloyd already searched there. If it is, it's very well hidden. But I think it isn't, it has to be somewheree outside."

"But Swizzle said we can't go outside." Vanellope protested.  
"Normally we just go outside with a guard when we're needed in Dragon's Hunters, but no guards will take you to walk around the Arcade searching for something mostly not even believe exist."  
"All right, I understand. So why you brought me here?"

"I want to show you something. Come with me."  
Sticky leaded Vanellope to Adorabeezle's secret laboratory. She and Gloyd were the only who knows where it was. The two girls cautiously entered the lab. It was empty like it should be, or maybe not, something seemed out of place, someone seemed have revisted that place, have marks everywhere in the cocoa dust.

"Someone has been here." Sticky whispered nervously to Vanellope.  
It seems. But who? And searching what?"  
"I don't know, but look at this hand mark, it has five fingers, so, it wasn't a Sugar Rushian. And this footstepps... A young outsider child, I know all the remainings, just one could had done it..."

Before Vanellope could ask something a figure emerged from a corn behind a machine and runned past them. This figure was about their height and was all dressed in black. The two tried to chase it, but as soon as the two reached outside the figure was gone.  
"Who was that?" Vanellope asked shocked.  
"Just one person could do it. And believe me, better to you if you know nothing about it. Better we go now, we have a party to be in some hours."


	3. 2 - Meeting the Gang

Some hours late they were in Dragon's Hunters. Vanellope was relieved they had survived the cross thought GCS without incidents. She also was amazed with the world in front of her. It was so beautiful that was almost possible forget all the destruction outside.  
She turned to ask Sticky about Clarion when she noticed Sticky wasn't with the group and Gloyd wasn't there also. What happened with the two?  
As they entered the castle, Vanellope sneaked away from the group to search for them, something was going really wrong there.

She randomly walked around the castle, wishing no one was already there to miss her, hiding every time someone was around.  
She suddenly heard voices coming near, most specifically James' voice.

"...Why mom? Why it have to happen?"  
"If I had another choice dear, believe me, I would do it. But I haven't, it's our only hope. I know it's hard to you, it's hard to me too, but we have to be strong on this dark times."  
"I understand. But how about Clar?"  
"It's how everyone is calling her now? Well, she is a free soul, like your father, I can't blame her. You can support this but to she, nothing is most important than be free. She live her life for the fun, it's just what she understand."  
"But how about what she was searching?" The boy asked hopeful.

"It's a hopeless fight, it's what I think. If have a hope for us I think someone would have found it already."  
"I think if someone can find a solution to all our problems this someone is my sister."  
Vanellope was confuse by now. Was Clarion a menace or the Arcade's only hope?  
So she heard footsteps and walked slowly back, 'till she felt her back against a glass surface.  
It was a door, and through it she could see Sticky at the garden. She tried the door but it was locket up.

She was searching for something to break the glass when she saw someone else joining Sticky.  
It was the dark figure that just runned away from the laboratory.  
The figure was a little taller as Sticky, a black cat mask covering the face, and the figure was using a black jacket with a hood to cover the head, a black jumpsuit, black gloves and boots.  
"So, what was you and Vanellope doing at the lab?" The figure asked and Vanellope recognized Clarion's voice.  
"She is somehow strange today, I thought she had changed back into her normal self." Sticky replied.

"We can't just suppose things and trust anyone while this situation is going on." Clarion warned.  
"But, what if she's saying the truth?" Sticky asked.  
"Yeah, Roxas reported me the situation, but without a prove we can't trust. It's Vanellope, she is under King Candy's orders. Tomorrow I and the guys will be back to the fortress to a new search in there. Report me any change and keep an eye on her."  
"But Clar, you already searched, at the lab, the fortress and..."  
"Almost every devastated game on this Arcade, missing just one or another with the lowest chances to we to survive into. But we will search again, and again, 'till we get some answers."

"All right Clar. See you later so."  
The two walked away, each one to a different direction, letting behind a shocked Vanellope. So Sticky was Clarion's spy on King Candy and on her, Clarion seemed to think King Candy was bad, but was he? Or was she the true menace?And what was the fortress and who was Roxas? Waht kind of person was the Vanellope that people seemed to know? What should her do?  
But before she could even think about it she felt a hand on her shoulder and a voice calling.  
"Vannie!"

"Oh, James, you surprised me. What's doin' here? You shouldn't be at your party?"  
"I should, and you too, but I need to talk to you in private."  
"Well, we're alone by now."  
"It's about all what's going on the last weeks. I know if you was back to your normal self I wouldn't need to say it, but please, hear me. I know the Vanellope I knew wouldn't want it, the Vanellope friend of a full on criminal, the Vanellope of the rebel forces, she would fight against it. What he did with you that made you forget?"

Vanellope supposed this 'he' was King Candy, but why would James think King Candy made something to her and King Candy think Clarion did?  
"Look, I really can't understand it by now." Vanellope sighed.  
"I understand. I just thought I have a hope."  
"And you have, just I'm not it."  
"You're acting so strange today, are you really fine?"  
"I could be better."  
"Well, the dinner will be in a few minutes, better we go now." James told her.

* * *

A little time later, Vanellope was sat down totally bored while mostly of the others invited for the party where dinning.

Vanellope's eyes located Sergeant Calhoun at one table not so distant from where she was, but wasn't her who called Vanellope's attention, it was the blonde boy sat down with her. He seemed alert for something, made a sign for Sticky, who whispered something to Gloyd, who quickly leave the room. Sticky made a sign for the boy who quickly but discretely took something off his pocket and threw by one near window. A time later Vanellope saw Clarion sneaking out of the castle.

Vanellope looked to see if someone was going to miss her and just to be sure muttered something about 'go to the bathroom', before sneaking out too.

She followed Clarion cautiously by what seemed a never ending ravine, 'till they arrived the top of a cliff, near a forest. Clarion wasn't alone, so Vanellope hide herself behind some trees.  
They were seven. Two of them weren't humans and Vanellope recognized them as two little Kopas. Other of Clarion's companions Vanellope also recognized by his hat as being Gloy. But in her place she couldn't see the others enough to recognize them.  
"So, you did?" One of the Kopas asked.  
"No. Sticky asked a wait." Clarion replied, taking off her mask and hood.

"Why she did it?"  
"Has something wrong with Vanellope and she want to know more about this."  
"And why she and Roxas not joined us?" Asked someone Vanellope not recognized.  
"To keep appearances. Sticky to Vanellope and Roxas to his mother."  
"At least he still have one." Vanellope recognized that voice as belonging to Ralph, but seemed somehow younger.  
"Oh, c'mon guys, don't worry. We will find a way to fix all this. I promised you and I never break my promises." Clarion assured they.

"So don't make promises you can't fulfill." The unknown person replied to her. All Vanellope could say it was another boy. "We already searched this whole Arcade, we almost died a lot of times. Accept it, it's all lost."  
"No, it isn't. All is lost when the hope is lost. But we still have hope, right boys?"  
"It's hard to have hope when all seems darker and darker around you." Muttered Gloyd.  
"I know it's hard, but we have to stay strong, stay calm and stay together, so I'm right we will manage to do whatever we want to."

"We're just here because we still trust you." Another of the Kopas told her. "You know no one want us around."  
"Mostly of us at least." Ralph added.  
"Yeah." Clarion agreed. "I sometimes ask myself what are you still with us, Felix. It isn't just because of your father, is it?"  
"You all are my friends for years, what more I can do instead help?"  
"Years ago." Clarion sighed. "You, Sticky and Vanellope, the three most improbably kids to befriend the worst group of troublemakers of the whole Arcade."

Three bad guys, a prankster, a rebel racer and so was Ralph, who haven't found a place to him, but was still one of us. After the incident come Roxas. Even being who he was, he chooses help us."  
"So thing turned worst and we turned more than just friends. We are the only family each one still have." Felix added sadly.

"Just Rox still have something." Clarion said.  
"You can't say it, Clar." The boy Vanellope don't knew replied. "You still have a family."  
"But one I don't feel right with. I wasn't born to be a princess."  
"It's why you called us to meet you here instead we go to the party?" Felix asked.  
"Not exactly. I thought King Candy was going to be on the party, and he's a lot suspicious we did something to Vanellope."  
"And we did?" Ralph asked.  
"Not since that disastrous prank last week." The girl told them.  
"Oh, talking about the party, I almost forgot one thing." Felix exclaimed.

"We brough something to you." Gloyd added.  
"Why?" Clarion asked suspicious.  
"Well, it's your birthday too, you forgot?" Asked Felix.  
"In fact, I forgot. Since all this mess begun I rarely remember dates, principally the supposed-to-be-happy ones."  
"But we're here to remember you." Sticky appeared with a cake.

"You really did it for me?"  
"We would do something better in a better time, probably a big party just for us in one of our hideouts." Gloyd commented.  
"We will have a chance next year guys, to a big party."  
Clarion stood up, cleaning the dust of her clothes. Suddenly she froze up and looked at the trees, directly where Vanellope was hidden.  
Vanellope felt she was in big troubles. She turned away to run, but suddenly Clarion was in front of her.  
"Well, well, well, seems we found a little candy rat in our place guys." She crossed her arms smirking.  
"Don't hurt her!" Both, Sticky and Felix, asked.

"I will not hurt her. In the name of our good times I will go easy on her this time. But if I catch you spying on us again, you will really regret it."  
Vanellope don't knew what happened after that, her mind got heavy and she suddenly fainted.


	4. 3 - Who's Right?

Vanellope woke up with a big headache. She saw herself back in her room, back in Sugar Rush. She sat up dizzy. Maybe what happened, at least the last part, was just a stupid nightmare.

So she noticed she wasn'talone. Calhown was sat down on a chair at the left side of the bed.

"Sarge." She muttered sleepful. "What happened?"  
"Well, I think you found the Arcade's Pirates. I thought after last time you already learned to not mess with them. You was lucky Felix and Sticky were with the others, the two are the only really good ones on the group, besides I think Roxas, Ralph and Turbo are just protecting themselves and something they believe, but Clarion, Gloyd and the twins Kopa are very dangerous."  
So that wasn't a nightmare.  
"But, what about them and why attacked me?"  
"Well, I think they thought you was going to delate them for something they think you know. And about them... Let me see... Except for Roxas, and the two Sugar Rushians, all they lost at least one parent in the attack. Clarion is the leader. She is the daugther of Krisatris Duskwalker from Dragon's Hunters and Kyle Fletcher, one of the bad guys from American's Spy. She live with her father and has his habilities. Is a totally troublemaker and hate her princess side. Her principal follower is Gloyd, a great trickster. So has the twins Kopa, the little bad guys are trouble in double. A little less dangerous we have Turbo, passionated for races, and my son, Roxas. They're a little more conscious, but not so much. Ralph try to get away from the troubles, but rarely he manage to do it, and he still enjoy it a little. So has Felix, the only conscious guy in the group, but rarely the others hear him, and Felix keep being around them because they are good friends. Sticky by other hand is their Spy. She is good, but she will do everything to protect her friends. Even when something happen are just Felix, Sticky and Roxas who we find, they're loyal to the others and nothing we can do can make them tell us where's the rest of the group. I think your father can do it, specially if he find out Sticky is a spy, but I never told him. Rox believe they're doing it for us, and I just don't know what to believe."

"Why they thought I could be dangerous?"  
"Well, because you normally are. But your father told me you was strange since yesterday."  
"But I'm not who everyone think I am. I came from another dimension!" Vanellope protested.

"You're a lot confuse princess. Take a rest and we can talk when you're feeling better."  
"I'm feeling perfectly fine!" Vanellope protested. "Why no one believe me?"  
But before Calhoun reply, Rancis entered running the rom.  
"Sorry enter this way, but they attacked again." The boy said between breaths.  
Vanellope looked confuse, but Calhoun imediatelly stood up and leave the room, Rancis not even looked back before foollow her. Vanellope saw no choice instead follow them.  
Everyone was gathered in front of Taffyta's house and Taffyta herself seemed very worried.

"What they stealed this time?" Calhoun asked.  
"Old coins. Just records, but it's why they were so important." Taffyta protested.  
"Saw one of them? Something strange happened?"  
"Well, the two answers are the same. One of them come to visit today. The coins were here before he came, and aren't anymore afther he leave."  
"Who? Gloyd?"

"No. Your son, Roxas. He came here today asking by Sticky. When I said I doesn't knew where she was he asked by Megan. After the same answer he asked be if I knew Adorabeezle well. We talked a little, he not even mentioned the project, so he leave and I went to finish my clean up, when I noticed the coins had disappeared." Taffyta told.  
Vanellope couldn't believe what she was hearing. So they were a bunch of thiefs too? Really, the word pirates was perfect to describe what they were and Clarion was the capitain. She never thougt Clarion's life with her family could be worst than her life as an orphan on the streets of the real world.

She just couldn't believe Sticky, Felix and Ralph were taking part on that. The destruction of the Arcade wasn't the only thing there worst than in her world, everything was worst.

"You can find them?" Taffyta asked hopefull to Calhoun.  
"I already told you, no one can do anything against them. If one of them is around he or she is innocent. And no one know where's their hideout."  
"If aren't they who began all this mess." Rancis commented, crossing his arms, angry.  
Vanellope sighed and King Candy put a conforming hand on her shoulder.  
"I know it's hard to you dear, but you have to accept, they're dangerous and we can't take the risk of let them free or alive."

Vanellope gulped, and without say a word she walked away. That words sounded so dark that let she still more lost. The last thing she heard was King Candy saying:  
"It has to stop. Can we talk in private?"  
She launched a look back and saw he walking away and she couldn't help but felt something very wrong was going to happen, she just not knew to what side.

Fifteen minutes after Vanellope was laying down or her bed, alone in her room, her hazel eyes filled with tears. She was missing her friends, but her true friends, from her true world. Had they noticed her fault? Or where they so busy to that? If they where there they could help her to solve that?  
She looked to the blue marks on her wirst. Where had that come? Maybe from that strange thing James had found? Maybe she should'd heard her friend's warning that time and not touched that. Why that things had to happen with her?

"Clar, please, help me!" She asked loud.  
And like to attend her wish, a face appeared on her window.  
"Hey Nellie, how about a walk?"  
It was James. He sounded a lot like the James from her world, happy, slight rebel, sweet."  
"What's doin' here Jay-Jay?" She couldn't resist call him by his Sugar Rush name in her world.  
"Why call me this?" He asked confuse.  
"If you don't like just tell me how you want I to call you."  
"Jay-Jay is good. It's just strange, you never called me this before."

"Glad you like it. Because I couldn't help call you this way."  
"You will come out or want me to come in?" James asked.  
"If you don't mind, can you please come in?"  
"Yeah." He jumped in by the window. "If your father catch us here..."  
"He will not. May I ask you about your sister? What is she doing, searching, what are them?"  
"In normal situation I wouldn't say you it, but the way you're acting since yesterday, I trust you. Clarion believe Fix-It Felix and Adoraabeezle managed to finish the anti-virus project and it's hide somewhere in the Arcade."  
"But what is really this project?"

"The only think that can restore the Arcade to what it was before the attack. She believe, and her friends believe her, but no one else does."  
"And you, believe?"  
"You talked with Calhoun?"  
"Yeah. What it have to do with my question?"  
"I, like her, have a familiar on this, and I don't know what to think too. I want to believ they're doing it for us, but when this happen and they steal something, I don't know what to think."

"I'm confuse too. What you would say if I told you I'm from another world?"  
"That you was crazy. May I ask why?"  
"What happen if it was true? Just tell me what if."  
"Well, Adorabeezle say you're completely tied to where you come from. Time... dimension... world... You can travel through it, but you can't cause a reaction to turn you part of another world, or you'll be tied there forever."  
"Can you explain it in english?"

"Let me put this way, if you was from another dimension, if you marry with me, you will never can go back to your world again."  
Vanellope gasped in shock and imediattely stood up, walking out of the room.  
"Hey Vannie, where are you going?" James asked, but she wasn't hearing anymore. She needed to stop that, and just one person could do that for her right now.

James hold her by the hand and smiled sweet.  
"I'm loving the way you're acting right now. It wasn't your normal, but it's so perfect. So hear me, it wasn't hopless. You need to go back to them, they will know the truth, give you a second chance. Do the right thing Vanellope."  
He finally let her go and just stood up there smiling 'till she disappeared on a corn.

* * *

_While it in the normal dimension..._  
Everyone was sat down on Clarion and James' workshop's living room. Two days had passed and Vanellope haven't woke up. Everyone was geting worried, James more than everyone. She just couldn't help to blame himself for it.  
"Jay, calm down, it's not your fault. If we would blame someone, it was Vanellope's curiosity." Clarion told him. She just felt bad seeing her brother that way.  
"I know. But I couldn't avoid the feeling something bad happened."  
"I feel it too." The girl admited.

"Hey, don't be so pessimist kids, all will be fine." Ralph assured them.  
"I hope so." Clarion sighed. "Last thing I need is more trouble."  
"Well, it's a surprise comming from you." Calhoun pointed out.  
"I know. But it's just like this right now."  
But as Clarion walked away she couldn't help but smirked.


	5. 4 - The Kinights of the Round Table

Vanellope asked one of the guards to take her to Dragon's Hunters. She really didin't knew what exactly she was searching for, but she was. She suddenly found herself at the same cliff where she had meet the gang the night before.  
She noticed some footsteps, various pairs of them. She was really on the right way.  
Vanellope followed them to a border of a swamp, so she stopped.

She got afraid to enter there, but if they had continued by and she was going to ask help, she should go. Things couldn't be getting worst right now.  
Ten more minutes and she, already tired and dirty, she found an wooden hut. Behind it had a beautiful garden that not combined with the swamp around. The group was sat down there in wooden chairs around a simple round table.  
Vanellope couldn't help but thought they seemed like a bunch of kinights, like in a book James had read to her some days ago and she couldn't remember the name right now.

But there was an empty chair and Vanellope wondered to who. The nine of them were there. Clarion, Sticky, Gloyd, Felix, Ralph, Turbo, the Kopas and Roxas, who was missing?  
"You're sure Rox?" She heard Clarion asking.  
"I'm worried, it was four hours ago." The boy said, crossing his arms and leting out a deep sad sigh.  
"Maybe she was still trying to locate us." Gloyd suggested.  
"She knows it's impossible. I don't know what happened and what we can do."  
"Why we not ask Vanellope?" Clarion asked, surprising the girl.  
"And you think she will tell?" Roxas asked.

"Well, she has to have a motive to follow us here, risking her life." The redhead pointed.  
Hearing that Vanellope gulped but walked to where they could see her.  
"Vanellope!" Sticky exclaimed. "What are you doin' here?"  
Vanellope took a deep breath, she knew what she had to say, how she had to act, Clarion had teach her, but she was so nervous facing Clarion.  
"I came in peace. I just want to talk." She said firmly.

"I'm perfectly sure you will be fair with me."  
"And what makes you think this way?"  
"I just know."  
Vanellope's firm tone got them on surprise.  
"All right. Why are you here?"  
"I need help, and no one else believe me."  
"Just tell us." Felix asked. "Don't need to be afraid. Clarion can seems rough but she's very sweet inside."  
It was hard to believe, but the Clarion that Vanellope knew was just that way.  
And Vanellope told them all the history, without hidde any deatil, about their lifes in her dimension and what she passed there.

Nobody interrupted her, Clarion seemed like a statue, the others once again exchanged looks but said nothing.  
As Vanellope finished she waited, she was sure they would not believe her too, but a whole minute minute passed before Clarion pronounced herself.  
"Well, it's an interesting history. So you're from a total diferent historyline than us? It explains a lot." Clarion smiled for the first time and for the first time Vanellope saw on her the Clarion she knew very well.  
"You believe me?!" Vanellope asked surprised.

"We shouldn't?" Gloyd asked suspicious.  
"No. I mean, I'm saying the truth, but why you do while the others didn't?"  
"You know why are we pirates, Vanellope?" Sticky asked, Vanellope just denyed. "Because we're different. When all we knew was destroyed, the others created new rules to adapt to their new lifes, we created our own rules and followed our own patche."  
"Vanellope was one of us, but King Candy did something and turned her in a kind of virus." Ralph explained.

"Lucky what King Candy did erased her memory, so he know nothing about us." Gloyd said.  
"But how dangerous this virus can be?" Vanellope aske worried.  
"Alone, not even a bit." Clarion replied, "But you can see what happened to this Arcade."  
"It was her?!"  
"And a bunch on Cy-Bugs." One of the Kopas added.  
"But of course is King Candy who's behind all this." Raxas crossed his arms angry. "And talking about King Candy..."  
"Rox, just go home. If you're alone tomorrow morning come relate us and we will see what we will do."

"Tahnk you Clar. You know how it means a lot to me."  
"Yeah, I know. And you, Vanellope, can spend the night with us, tomorrow we will see what we will do to or with you."  
"Thank you Clar. It means a lot to me too."

While it, in the normal world...  
James entered his lab and got surprised to see Clarion at there, most specifically in his computer. She was so busy she not even noticed him.  
"What are you doing?" He tried to sound angry, but he just couldn't pretend something he wasn't.  
Clarion not replied and continued working.  
"You gave Vanellope something, didn't you? It's why she not woke up. What are you doing?"  
"Something is wrong Jay. That red lines on her wirst... I searched and found nothing, but they were the same as the lines on that strange thing you was studying, but red instead blue."

"And..."  
"I still don't know, but something happened. You can't remember anything?"  
"Well, Vanellope came here before the incident and she said she hurt her hand but I saw nothing."  
"I will keep searching, while it Vanellope need to be out of way."


	6. 5 - The Cursed Lake and a Plan

Vanellope not slept so much, due to her worries and the hows coming from outside.  
She finally gave up and left her bedroom, in fact Roxas' bedroom that Clarion let her borrow.  
She haven't so much time to explore the house the night before so she began to randomly walk around 'till she finally found the kitchen.  
She wasn't expecting Clarion to be at there, much less with a map over the table, a bag open at the ground, her long red hair cut down at her shoulders' height. She seemed like dark Clarion again.

"Good morning!" She greeted, trying to be nice.  
"Hi Vanellope." Clarion replied sounding nice as she not seems, it made Vanellope smile. "You slept well?"  
"Not so much. What lives in this forest that makes so much noise?"  
"Swamp wolves, giant spiders, slime skyress and a lot of other things."  
"And why you live in a so dangerous place?"  
"Let me just say this is the safest place to us."  
"And what you're planning?"  
"We'll do a new search around the Arcade. We need to."  
"And about me?"  
"When everyone be up we will talk about this. You can go anywhere while it, just beware."

Vanellope nodded and walked off the hut.  
It was a cloudy day, but weather wasn't really cold and Vanellope thought the landscape was beautiful outside even to a swamp. She climbed a tree and just sat there, enjoying the peace. But so she saw a light not so far.  
Curious, she went down the tree and cautiously walked in that direction. After some moments she arrived in a limpid small lake, not so common to a swamp.  
Vanellope kneeled down and took a little of water between her hands, but when she was about to drink, she saw, at the other bord of the lake was no one else than James.  
"Hi Vannie!" He called happily.  
"Jay-Jay! What are you doin' here?"  
"Oh, I saw you coming here yesterday."

"And you come here because of me?"  
"Well, why else should I be here?"  
"So what's up?" She put her hands into her pockets.  
"Well, it isn't obvious?" He approached her with a smile.  
Vanellope stepped back frightened.  
"Jay, what's you doing?" She asked.  
"What I should've done much time ago."  
Vanellope tried to walk away, but she felt a tree against her back, and before she could do anything, he pressed his lips against hers.  
A red dust glowed in Vanellope's eyes.  
"Come with me Vannie." James called. "I know how fix all your problems."

"But Clarion..." She blinked, her mind being confuse for a moment.  
"My sweet sister will never win... You know she can't... But I know how to do it." He sweetly assured her, holding her hand between his. He stepped back, dragging the girl with him.  
Vanellope just let herself be pulled forward with no reaction, directly to the water...  
But suddenly she felt a hand pushing her back.  
"No, lemme go!" She yelled to the boy holding her hand.  
It was Ralph and he not paid attention to her, he was looking angry at James.  
"You!" James said, his eyes turning bright red.

Leave her alone!" Ralph shouted to him.  
"It's a little late boy. She's already curse. Don't matter what you do, she will always come back."  
"How I uncurse her?"  
"Hasn't how to do it Ralph. A mermen kiss haven't a cure."  
"No?" Ralph dared him and without think twice he pushed the girl into a kiss.  
It was quick and as he let her go, Vanellope blinked and put a hand on her head, her eyes turning back hazel.  
"Owch, my head... Ralph!" She exclaimed surprised. "What happened?"  
"Just stay behind me and all will be fine." He replied.

"You're very smart boy." James said. "Too bad you doesn't live to tell anyone how you saved the princess."  
He let out an inhuman cry and various creatures emerged from the water. They had lime-green scales and red bright eyes, a fishy appearance, long pointed ears, sharp claws and teeth. James himself had turned in one of them.  
Vanellope screamed scared as she saw the creatures.  
"What is this?" She asked Ralph.  
"Mermen. We have to get outta here."  
"How I said, a little too late."  
The two were surrounded.

"We're going to die!" Vanelloe screamed.  
Ralph just smirked and let out a deep whistle.  
"Ha, ha. Good try boy." The Mermen laughed and attacked them.  
Ralph did his best to keep them away from Vanellope, but they were so much to him alone. But soon a light saber come flying and killed one of the creatures, while a boomerang knocked other two down, while laser shoots came from the trees and the rest of the gang come running to the fight.  
Clarion took her light saber back and, turning it in a metal sword began to fight. Turbo had a laser gun, Felix a pair of boomerangs and the two kopas come firing fireballs at them.

In the middle of the battle, Gloyd managed to pull Vanellope up to a tree, where they watched while the others got ride of the creatures, mostly returning to underwater, but some of them haven't the same lucky.  
"Run, your bunch of cowards!" Clarion shouted angry at them.  
"Clar, they're gone." Ralph said her, puting a hand on her shoulder.  
"Stupid water rats." She continued to mumble with herself. "And you?" She asked Vanellope. "I said not you to beware? What was you thinking? Come to this lake?"  
"I didn't knew this creatures lived here." She tried to defend herself.  
"Clar, calm down!" Gloyd asked. "You know she's a different Vanellope. "She not know this place as we do."

Clarion just groaned and walked away, the rest of the group followed her.

As they arrived the hut, Sticky was already awaken and Roxas had just arrived and was waiting for them.  
"What happened to you?" Roxas asked as he saw his friends all wet and hurt.  
"Mermen." Was all Clarion replied.  
"It was my fault." Vanellope felt she should admit. "I was just going to walk a little. I didn't knew about them and... My memories are a little confuse..." She just noticed.  
"They do it. Put you in a trance and make you forget." Sticky explained. "I remember first time we found them." She smiled.

"All right gang, time to decide our future." Clarion called, pointing to the door to the back garden.  
Vanellope was going to ask about breakfast when she walked through the door and saw it was already on the table they had put outside.  
Everyone took a place and sat down to begin the meeting.  
"Let's see... First, Roxas, report." Clarion asked the boy, just at her right side.  
"We have one more lost." He stood up and said. "Last time saw with King Candy in Sugar Rush." He looked down, sadness visible in his eyes. "One more orphan warrior." Roxas added, so looked to Clarion. "And we will be all if we don't do anything quickly."

Clarion sighed.  
"It put we in more urgency than before. Second subject, Vanellope Von Schweetz." Roxas sat down. "Not our Vanellope, neither King Candy's Vanellope, she's a different Vanellope. Raise your hand who believe she's from another dimension."  
Everyone, except for the twins, raised their hands.  
"All right. So, taking this circumstances, more than ever this marriage couldn't happen."  
"And how you'll do it?" Turbo asked. "You said you tried all you could."

"All I could without an inside help." Everyone looked puzzled to her. "You know what's need, at least, to a marriage to work?" Everyone kept silent. "The two who will marry and the one who will unite the two. If one of the parts is missing, it can't happen." The redhead smirked. "Would be tragic if the bride got kidnapped, it wouldn't?"  
"Oh, right, who will kidnap Vanellope just under King Candy's nose?" Ralph crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow at her.  
"Maybe three little kids who haven't nothing to loose." She replied, smirk growing bigger.  
"You're saying..." Sticky began.  
"...We'll kidnap her?" Gloyd finished.  
Clarion nooded.

"But why?" One of the Kopas asked. "She's already with us."  
"But King Candy know she's in Dragon's Hunters and is just matter of time to him to began to search her everywhere. But if she get back home like nothing happened and so get kidnapped..."  
"I'm beginning to understand." Gloyd smirked too. "But why you said just three kids?"  
"I, Felix and Roxas will do it. The others will have another roles in the plan. But all will run right if Vanellope cooperates."  
"Count with me! I'm doing anything to see myself out of this mess. But if your plan go wrong..."  
"Trust me, it will not. It's one of my best plans."


End file.
